


True Blue

by Marsipancity



Series: True Blue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutant, X Men AU, and harry wants the real Louis, harry and louis are mutants, kind of crack but I wanted it, louis is a shapeshifter, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsipancity/pseuds/Marsipancity
Summary: How many times does it take to get Harry Styles? He's tall glass of water sitting against the bar with his lean back and broad shoulders. Louis watches the way he moves, the way he holds his drink with masculine knuckles, swirling it.OR Louis is a mutant shapeshifter trying to get laid, Harry just wants Louis in his true form





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit crack, but that's alright, I just really wanted an excuse to write Louis as mystique.  
> come say hi to me on tumblr @saturn-styles

How many times does it take to get Harry Styles? He's tall glass of water sitting against the bar with his lean back and broad shoulders. Louis watches the way he moves, the way he holds his drink with masculine knuckles, swirling it. 

He watches Harry as the woman next to him, ‘she's' got wavy natural red hair and long lashes. She bats her eyelashes at Harry, and starts a conversation. She laughs coquettishly and caresses up Harry's arm while he smiles. 

Harry watches the slow movements of the feminine lips. There's something gossamer and glass about her skin, like a shell. Harry can see past the pearl of her complexion. 

“You're a mutant, huh?” Harry ask, slow and husk. It's like spicy honey as he squeezes her thigh.   
Louis is taken aback, offended that Harry had seen it so early. Most people can never tell. Harry seems completely normal, unfazed. How could he just be a regular person and recognize Louis as a mutant? 

“Listen love.” Harry presses into Louis’ long red waves, “Not really a ladies man, you go slip into something more comfortable and I might fancy you a bit more?” He leans back and smiles, offering a squeeze to Louis’ knee before returning his interest to his drink and the bar ahead. 

Louis saunters off, almost offended. He's been through four people already- at least this time Harry noticed him. He finds himself deep in flashing lights and dancing bodies when he makes his change- into something with dark black hair, and nice tan skin. His jaw and cheeks are cut perfectly, his eyes are like hazy gold, a freckle on the iris of the left one.   
He stares Harry down from across the room, dancing with a blonde with luscious beach waves. He's holding her hips and already kissing up her neck. He's kissing her but devouring Harry with his eyes. He scratches up her throat with small nips and the burn of his stubble. 

Harry takes a sip and sets his glass down, getting up. He seems entirely uninterested.   
Louis audibly groans, pushing the girl away, much to her dismay. 

The next change comes in the bathroom stall, eyeing Harry's boots under the door. He ruffled his scales, lending them into chestnut hair swept over, shorter on the sides.   
His facial hair is soft and heavier, over his lips and jaw. He's got a softer rounded nose, and the demeanor of the high school football star everyone loved.   
On the way to the sinks to wash his hands, he takes a not so subtle glance over to Harry's urinal to get a peek at the goods. Tucking himself back in, Harry joins him at the sink.   
The lock eyes through the mirror.

“You should avoid mirrors, also, your scales are showing a tad behind your ears.” Harry hums, drying his hands and pulling his rings back on. He leaves the bathroom with a wink to Louis, but otherwise unphased. 

Louis gives one more change while he's alone in the bathroom and follows Harry out to the dance floor. This time he tries a brunette with blonde tips. He's got round vintage glasses, grey skinny leg trousers and a tight tee shirt tucked into them. All of his physique is on display, his soft chest and toned abs. 

He comes behind Harry fake-laughing and bumps into him. He apologizes, introducing himself, “Oh sorry! Hi, I'm Niall!” 

“No you're not.” Harry holds Louis’ hips and sways to the music. Louis is entranced by the way Harry moves, by the way his long hair plays behind him. He looks nearly golden underneath his skin, Louis can tell he's a mutant but he can't tell what type. 

“Why don't you show me the real you? I've seen your scales, no need to be shy.” 

Louis resigns with another groan, gyrating his hips against Harry. His sheer cheetah print shirt is doing him so many favors, sagging from his chest exposing all his secret ink.   
He pushes himself from Harry, because if he keeps inhaling him like this he could honestly swallow him whole. 

“Come on shapeshifter, show me the real you.” Harry presses, and Louis is agitated. How come all night none of these people have been good enough for Harry. How come Harry is never satisfied. He's genuinely trying. 

Maybe Harry is taken. And that's something worse to consider. 

\-----------

The last time he offers himself to Harry, he doesn't even offer himself, he's honestly leaving the club, passing the bar. He decided enough was enough for the night while sucking someone off in the bathroom as young Leonardo DiCaprio.

Harry moans, he actually moans as soon as he senses Louis behind him. He turns away from the bar, abandoning his drink. His large hands scoop Louis, the grip at him and his elbows and pull him in. 

“Not now mate, funs ove-” he stops. He stops when he finds it’s not some lame mutant with laser eyes again. 

“Oh, hey, I'm just headed out for the night.” Louis rasp. “Kind of tired.” his voice is nearly shot, he might have overdone it giving head earlier. 

“You are beautiful, I already saw you but you are so so beautiful,” Harry's hands are brushing up and down his arms. 

“How did you see me? I haven't been myself all night.” 

Harry is vibrating, he's honestly vibrating with some kind of raw energy, the golden luster of his skin is shimmering, pulsing. Louis is drunk on it. He's drunk on the way that Harry is finally looking at him, he's giving Louis his full attention, and all his touches. 

Soon enough Harry is on a conquest to answer Louis’ question. He is pulling him back to the valet and kissing him fervently against the brick facade of the club as he waits for his car. His lips are plush and soft, waves of heat push through him. 

It's when they're rushing into Harry's house, slamming each other forcefully into walls, against his neighbors doors that Harry tells him. 

“I'm a triclops.” He says, pulling away just long enough to pull his keys and unlock the door. 

Louis is pulling Harry inside as soon as the door has opened. His small fist are pulling at Harry's shirt, opening it and hastily taking it off. All up his arms are scrolling vines, runic letters.  
Triclops are all about nature, all about divination, the whole ‘third eye’ thing.   
They can see the true form and intentions of those they meet, and have a sense of mutants within a certain radius. 

“Show me?” 

Unaffected, Harry agrees and starts unhooking his belt, Louis laughs and stops his eager fingers. “I meant your third eye, show me your eye?” 

Harry flushes red all the way up his chest. He very rarely opens his third eye because it can be unsettling to see himself like that, worse yet see others like that. 

“You'll show me your scales?” Harry ask, figuring a trade might make it easier. 

“I'll show you mine, if you show me yours” 

\---------------------

Closing his two eyes, his third opens and rolls around the room, it peers curiously at its’ surroundings. When all three eyes blink open, his optical ones are pearly white with a soft sheen. His third eyes blinks at Louis, adjusting to being open and awake. 

“Can you see me like this?” The pad of Louis’ finger gently caresses on the bag under his eye. His skin is painted nearly golden, shimmering when you get close. He has no idea how normals couldn't adore cryptids like Harry. He's a pretty rare, and really beautiful mutant. 

“I can actually see you better, I can see your energies.” Harry blinks, holding Louis’ hips as Louis shingles his scales out at full exposure. 

He's a lovely blue, a beautiful, stunning and smooth blue. His face is decorated by raised mounds that extend down his arms and down his legs. His pecs are punctuated by scales, shining and fading towards his heart. 

“You can see my energies?” Louis muses, walking them backwards to what he assumes is a bedroom, Harry quickly adds ‘left door’ to help him. 

“Yeah, your aura.” 

“That's very hippie of you, what do my ‘energies' look like?” Louis mocks, kissing across Harry's jaw, sucking his smooth skin into blooming purples. Harry can't focus, his vision is bright and pushing, his eyes have to press closed as a moan is pulled from him. 

“Teal, and shimmering white. Yellow at the far edges.” Harry pushes out, Louis is possessive- taking him by the belt and pulling him into the bed.   
“You going to undress yourself or should I?” 

Harry's eyes open, half lidded and begin pulling off his belt, his boots and pants. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he says, only his third eye open, it's deep and bright, metallic and reflective. It looks like gold leaf was laid directly into his iris. Louis is laying back, naked on Harry's white duvet, unfolding himself into the welcoming mattress. His skin looks like high end leather on his scales, giving to plush supple skin as Harry goes in to touch him. He kisses Louis over the small of his waist and down to the swell of his stomach. 

“Do you have the wings too then?” Louis asks casually as Harry is licking over his shoulder, nipping at his raised scales. His hands are over Harry's shoulder blades, feeling a line of raised bumps that might serve as proof.

“I do, actually.” Harry smiles and kissing up Louis’ shoulder. His eyes are all closed with long airy lashes, his skin is so flushed and warm it might melt Louis. 

“You're a proper cryptid then, aren't you?” Louis smiles, dragging his fingertips up Harry's back in the hopes that he might show him. Its rare though, full cryptid triclops like Harry only show themselves to their mates. 

“Full and proper.” Harry offers a peck to Louis’ cheek. 

“Soooo….Lube?” Louis offers, turning a bit away just to grab from the night stand. Harry joins in to agree, “So, lube.” 

Harry works Louis open slow and deliberate. His fingers racket through Louis, like Harry can feel his pulse. Something about Harry is so full, so hot- maybe not even in the traditional sense. They get to see each other in their full forms, comfortable with no facade.  
Louis is blue and gasping for Harry as he pushes in, his beautiful eyes blinking as he smiles. His smile is almost deafening, so genuine and sweet. He leans down to kiss Louis’ cheek. 

“Is this alright?” He ask, Louis’ legs are shifted only slightly longer to hug around Harry's waist. 

“Quite-!” a low and airy moan is pushed from him as Harry shifts deeper inside him. He comes down from the pressure in his prostate with a light sigh, running his fingers up and over Harry's shoulders. “Quite alright.” 

Harry works himself inside of Louis sweetly, his hands rubbing up his thighs, over the valleys and mounds of his flesh. Louis feels himself being pushed to the edge, groaning with half a breath each time Harry presses back inside. 

 

Louis knows it's an outdated ideal, and given that he's they're in bed as a gay interspecies mutant pair, he knows obviously times have changed. But he has to ask. He can't help himself.

“Do- do you believe in mating?” 

His thoughts are snapped as Harry presses deep into him, almost frantic. Louis is nearly crying when Harry pets back his messy hair, kissing his forehead. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck. With his third eye he gives Louis sweet butterfly kisses.

“Yes.” He answers, “especially with the right-” Harry groans with a stern jaw as Louis clenches down on him, rolling his hips, “with the right person.” 

With the thought that Harry had already considered it, Louis is pumping hotly onto his chest, finding himself sinking into the mattress.  
Harry seems completely satisfied, kissing Louis lazily as he pulls out. 

Louis is smiling as Harry closes his eyes, his third eye receding. After a night like this, louis feels the need to cheekily ask,   
“Do you think we'll ever mate?”

Smiling and glowing, Harry wipes down their stomachs. 

“Maybe….maybe next time, baby blue.”


End file.
